


Everything's Going To Be Okay

by newyearsstreamers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyearsstreamers/pseuds/newyearsstreamers
Summary: MJ spends the night at Peter's for the first time.Spider-Man: Far From Home spoilers.





	Everything's Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like the f-word, it is used in here several times, especially closer to the end.  
> idk i had an idea so i wrote it.  
> you know how writing goes.

MJ and Peter had been dating for nearly seven whole months now. Both of them were surprised that the other was still putting up with them, but neither of them had ever said anything about it. They had gone on tons of dates, and, even though MJ had sworn she would never do it again, they had gone swinging around the city several times as well. The two of them had also hung out at each others homes often, and they were currently at the Parker residence. School had been canceled the next day due to an excessive amount of snow, so they decided to get together that day. They started watching a new show, _The Good Place_ , and had ended up finishing it just several hours later.

“Huh,” MJ started. “That was pretty good. Very insightful.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, it was.” He moved his arm from around her shoulders and leaned forward to reach the remote sitting on the coffee table. He checked the time. _11:47 PM_ , it read.

“Shit, I’ve been here for forever.” MJ had chuckled, but she was a little afraid that her parents wouldn’t appreciate her staying for so long, especially without having called. “It’s too late and too cold to walk home, I think, and I’m not sure my parents would be too keen on me asking them for a ride home now.” She groaned. “Would your aunt be willing to drive me?”

“I’m sure she would,” Peter assured her, “but, we could also see if you could just stay for the night.” He was smiling. It wasn’t necessarily a happy smile—not that he wouldn’t love for MJ to stay the night—but it was a nervous one. He wasn’t sure if May, MJ, or MJ’s parents would go for it.

“Maybe. You ask May while I call my dad?”

“Okay.” He got up off the couch and sauntered into his aunt’s room. She was sat in a large chair and reading a book. “Is that for your book club?” he asked.

May looked up and looked at the cover of the book.

“Yeah, it is. We’re supposed to be discussing it tomorrow, but I haven’t even started.”

“You know, you could always just look up the summary. It’ll save you loads of time.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just feel like the other women are gonna be able to tell, y’know?”

Peter shook his head.

“No, I have literally no clue. Anyway, I was sorta kinda hoping that, since she’s still here, MJ could spend the night?” Peter winced internally at the fact that his voice had continuously gotten higher as the question progressed. “It’s too late for her to walk home, and with all the snow it’s too cold, too. And she said her parents probably aren’t going to be very happy if they have to come pick her up at this hour and in this weather.”

May pondered the request for a moment before responding: “Sure. Either sleep in the living room or make sure you keep your bedroom door open, though.”

Peter let out a content sigh. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you, May,” he said very quickly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left the room. 

When he returned to the living room, he found MJ still sitting on the couch and talking to her dad. She looked up at him and, with a hopeful face, gave him the thumbs up. He returned the gesture and she smiled.

“Yeah, Dad, he said it’s okay with his aunt. Okay. Okay. Yeah. I love you, too. Bye.” She hung up the phone. “Well Parker, we’re having ourselves our first ever Parker-Jones sleepover.” MJ had said it in a kind of sarcastic way, but she was grinning from ear to ear. Peter raised his hand towards her and she gave him a high five.

“So, uh, what do you want to do now?” Peter sat down on the couch next to her.

“I don’t know; I was thinking we could just sit here in silence until one of us falls asleep,” she deadpanned. Peter laughed. “Seriously though, I don’t know. I would say we could go look at the stars, but one, we live in New York, and two, it’s still snowing right now. So, that’s not really a possibility.”

“Yeah, that sucks.” Peter looked at the outfit that MJ was wearing and realized that it probably wouldn’t be very comfortable to sleep in. “Do you want to change?”

MJ looked down at her clothes and seemed to make the same conclusion. “I don’t have any clothes, Peter.”

“Don’t worry, my clothes will almost definitely fit you.” He stood up and beckoned for her to follow him. When they arrived in his room, he picked out an outfit for her and laid on the bed waiting for her to return.

“These absolutely do not fit me,” MJ said, gesturing at her outfit. Peter unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. His shirt was huge on her; the sleeves made her arms look absolutely tiny. His sweatpants were also very big on her, but they were also just _slightly_ too short.

“It’s okay,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her onto the bed. They were now lying next to each other, and Peter turned on his side to look at her. He smiled. “You still look cute.”

MJ smiled back, kissed his forehead, and then yawned in his face. She laughed at his disgusted expression.

“That was gross. Your breath _stinks.”_

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you don’t brush your teeth all day.” MJ was still laughing, and that caused Peter to start giggling as well.

MJ yawned again before curling up onto Peter’s chest. She put her arms around him, and reached over slightly to put his blanket over the two of them. She looked at him, kissed his cheek, and snuggled up under his chin before closing her eyes to sleep.

“Goodnight.” Peter kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight,” she murmured.

Peter was swinging around Queens; he had heard of an armed break in from his makeshift police scanner and decided to investigate. He was a little confused about why anyone cared about a break in to an abandoned warehouse—why someone was there before the break in, he didn’t know either—but he was going to try to bring the robber to justice anyway.

He was wearing his homemade suit since he hadn’t been able to find his upgraded suit.

Peter didn’t remember it being this uncomfortable. He didn’t remember being this hot wearing it, especially when there was snow on the ground.

Wait.

 _Where’s the snow? It’s January in New York._ Peter looked down. _No snow on the ground. Where did it go?_ He continued to stare at the ground until he realized he needed to pay attention to where he was going. It was too late though—he ran into a building.

_Oops. That was dumb._

Peter peeled himself off the building, adjusted his goggles, and continued to swing to the warehouse. He had memorized the address and the directions that Google Maps had given him. The spider boy was almost there.

After a couple minutes, he had arrived. Peter noticed that the abandoned building looked eerily familiar.

 _Oh, God,_ he thought.

It was the factory that had fallen on him on his homecoming night two—technically seven—years previously. He didn’t understand. He was certain that the Vulture had destroyed it, especially considering it had painfully been dropped on top of him. A large, winged shadow flew over him and the building and Peter froze. He could feel his spider sense screaming into his skull for him to turn around _dear God just turn around!_

“Too late.”

Peter felt arms grabbing his own and suddenly he was being lifted off the ground. He looked over his shoulder and found the Vulture smiling sinisterly at him. Peter closed his eyes and turned his head back down towards the ground. He was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will Toomes to just disappear. To let him go. To undo everything he had ever done to Peter.

“Hey, kiddo.”

_What the fuck?_

Peter opened his eyes and turned back to the man holding him. Toomes had been traded in for Tony Stark. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice was high-pitched and hopeful.

“Hey, Peter,” Tony said. Suddenly the two of them stopped flying. “This is your stop.”

“What?” Peter looked at the metal mask and then down at the ground. They were at least a thousand feet above the ground. “Mr. Stark? What?” He felt Tony’s arms opening, and he tried to grab the arms to try to make sure he wouldn’t fall. He couldn’t; the man’s arms retightened around Peter’s arms, keeping them stuck at his sides. “Mr. Stark, please. _Tony, please._ ”

Peter looked back at his mentor, and this time saw the zombified version of him.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?_

Iron Man’s repulsors started to fizzle out and then stopped working.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Peter groaned. He couldn’t wiggle himself free as he and the corpse continued to fall to the ground. The pavement grew closer and closer and closer until…

 _Wham!_ The two of them crashed hard, the body on top of Peter. He groaned in pain and then looked above him again. The building was on him yet again. He lifted up the fallen pillars and dropped them to the side. He stood up and moaned at the pain in his ribs and in his head. Peter’s spider sense was _still_ screaming at him, but he couldn’t see any danger. He, for reasons he couldn’t figure out, ventured into the building and found it completely empty. There was no one in there. No armed robbers. No helpless victim. His spider sense stopped completely. He couldn’t feel any amount of anxiety from the situation and he didn’t feel at all like he was in danger.

That put him on edge.

His spider sense was never silent.

“Hey, Peter,” a voice said. He hated that voice. He also had thought he’d never hear it again.

“Peter!” This voice was even more familiar. He turned around. No longer was he in the warehouse, but he was now on the platform of the Avengers tower. Mysterio was there, and he was holding MJ over the edge, just like he had in Berlin. _She was supposed to be safe._

“C’mon, Peter. Save the girl, why don’t you?” Mysterio dropped MJ, and Peter ran to the edge. He thought frantically for a moment before deciding to shoot a web at her and catch her.

_Bad idea bad idea bad idea._

His webs successfully caught her.

His webs successfully made sure she snapped her neck.

His plan successfully killed her.

“MJ!” he cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly he was being pulled back. Mysterio threw the boy onto the ground and then shouted in his face.

“You need to wake up!”

 _“Wake up, Peter!”_ a girl’s voice cried out. _MJ…? No, she’s dead…_

“You couldn’t even do the simplest thing!”

_“Peter, come on!”_

“You couldn’t save Tony.”

“No…”

_“Peter, please wake up!”_

“You couldn’t save your little girlfriend.”

“MJ…”

_“Yes, Peter, I’m here.”_

“You can’t do anything right! You can’t save anyone! Why are you still deluding yourself?”

“No… You’re wrong.”

_“Come on, Peter.”_

“There it is again. Get it in your head: you can’t help anyone! You need to wake up!”

Peter sat up quickly. He was gasping. He was crying. MJ was staring at him, her face painted in worry and fear.

“MJ?” he asked. _What? I just watched her die…_

“Peter?”

“You’re not real… I didn’t save you. Why are you here?”

“What are you talking about?” MJ’s voice sounded a little bit hurt. “Peter, I’m right here.”

Peter threw the blanket off of him and frantically scooted into the corner of his wall.

“You’re not real!” He was crying harder now. “You can’t be real! I saw you fall!”

“Peter,” MJ started with a soft voice. “I’m real. I didn’t… fall. You had a nightmare. Everything’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” His voice was softer than MJ’s now.

“I’m positive.”

“Tell me something only you would know.”

MJ was confused at the request at first, but then she realized why he asked. _You’re not real!_

“In freshman year, sometime before homecoming, I called you and Ned losers for staring at Liz.”

Peter sighed. MJ watched as he basically collapsed, and she scooted over to where he was on the bed.

“Do you want a hug?” she offered. She watched him consider it in his head before eventually nodding slowly. She nodded reassuringly before putting her arms around him, and she felt him physically collapse into her. “It’s okay, Peter.”

_It’s okay, Peter._

Peter wanted to believe that.

He wanted for everything to feel better.

He almost needed everything to feel better.

But for now, in this exact moment where he was sitting in the warm and welcome arms of the girl he loved, he supposed that this was as close he would get to “feeling better.”

“It’s okay,” she repeated reassuringly. “You can talk about it later if you want, or not at all if you want. It’s okay, Peter. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Peter nodded against her shoulder.

_Everything’s going to be okay._


End file.
